orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmaq Class
The Ahmaq Class was a general term used for the militarized freighters used by many Ghaz Guilds for defensive purposes and 'acquisitions'. Technical and Development History The Ahmaq, generally translated as 'battle barge' is a loose classification that covers many Ghaz vessels. Due to the cutthroat nature of economics during the era of the Guilds, in order to cut costs instead of building vessels to defend their transports and mining vessels, the Guilds merely armed such craft. As such, the line between a civilian vessel and warship for the Ghaz is rather murky. This profile summarizes the most common configuration of Ahmaq produced by Denizcilik Shipyards, though some Guilds produced their own in-house vessels which had varying numbers of weaponry. While potentially a rather heavily armed vessel, especially with a full battlesuit and drone compliment, the Ahmaq's primary purpose as a freighter puts a number of limitations. First of all is its limited turning capability. While boasting a quartet of powerful engines at the rear, the vessel's maneuvering thrusters, while precise, are simply not powerful enough to let it perform complex combat maneuvers. Furthermore while it can can carry a large number of battlesuits for its size due to the amount of its hull dedicated to storage, battlesuits can only embark and disembark from the front. It's single catapult also shares in this limitation. Lastly, in order to carry its maximum compliment, Skitterers must be carried externally rather than internally, making them vulnerable to attack while recharging or not activated. Most Ahmaq's did not carry a full compliment of Skitterers. As such the Ahmaq will generally hang at the end of the combat area, peppering its targets at long range with its particle lances. Battlesuits and Drones are deployed from a distance to allow proper formations and safe deployment. Though not seen in combat, the vessel also boasts a set of solar sails to allow for emission-less and nearly energy-free propulsion, albeit slower than its more conventional engines. While Rashidun acquired many of the vessels during its formation, following the development of the Muejaza many Ahmaq's were returned to their originating guilds. Equipment and Design Features * 80x Recharge Station: Mounted along the hull are number of recharge stations designed for Drones and Battlesuits. Due to placement only about 10 Battlesuits can be externally charged, though up to 80 drones can be replenished at once. * 1x Electromagnetic Catapult: Designed to launch battlesuits into battle. Unfortunately due to its main design being that of a freighter, this vessel can only launch a single battlesuit at a time. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. Optional Equipment * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: Vordr shielding technology proved paramount in turning the tide of the Guild War. Creates an extra layer of regenerating defense around the vessel. Due to size, shield emitters are much more easily produced for vessels than battlesuits, and could be considered standard following post-war refits. Fixed Armaments * 6x Particle Lance: Despite similar terminology, the Ghaz Particle lance is not a spinal weapon. Rather it is actually a multi-purpose particle emitter. Originally used for scouring the asteroid fields of the Rodull system, the cutthroat nature of Guild competition saw it developed into an offensive weapon. The device also sees utilization in the welding the colossal plates of Ghaz space colonies. Despite not possessing the power of a spinal weapon, the particle lance boasts impressive range, fitting with Ghaz naval doctrine of letting Battlesuits and Drones handle close-range combat. * 4x Torpedo Launcher: The Ghaz do not commonly use guided missile weaponry, preferring to use re-usable drones. Torpedos are rather direct-fire heavy weapons used as last resorts against approaching vessels and fortified installations. * 18x 80mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Category:Starships Category:Carriers Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Cruisers